


No Roses Without Thorns

by misura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius are absolutely going to go to the library. For books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Roses Without Thorns

"Moony," Sirius growled, shoving Remus against the wall the minute they were in the relative privacy of their room, "she was all over you, and you actually _encouraged_ her, don't think I didn't see it - because I did."

"Sirius," Remus said, with more patience than he felt the situation warranted, because _really_ \- "all she did was ask me to pass the salt, which I did, having been raised a gentleman. Well, a gentleman among other things." He grimaced.

Possibly, Sirius was about to say something ridiculous about how Remus had been looking at the girl in question (Remus thought it best to erase her name from his memory, so as to prevent Sirius from getting any more ammunition against him) or how he'd taken much more time than had been actual necessary to pass the salt, but Peter opening the door and walking in prevented him.

Remus couldn't remember the last time he'd been so utterly happy to see him. (Well, on second thought, he could, and that occasion had also involved Sirius shoving him against a wall, which might be significant of something.)

"Has any of you - " Peter started to ask, when he noticed that his two friends were not, in fact, studying their Potions-notes, as they had announced to intend to do before retreating from the Commons-room. "Never mind. Sorry to interrupt."

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Remus airily, taking advantage of Sirius' momentary distraction to free himself and take two steps in the direction of the door. "I was just headed for the library."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, then decided to play along. "And I was about to accompany him."

"Oh," Peter said, a little weakly. "Right. I see. The library."

Something about the expression on Peter's face prompted Remus to add: "For books. We're going to the library to get books. Right, Sirius?"

"Books. Library. Gotcha." Sirius nodded. "Absolutely."

"If you say so." Peter sounded dubious, but unwilling to press the issue.

"We'd better get a move on, then," Remus said, edging a little closer to the door, hoping Peter would get the hint and move out of the way. "Coming, Sirius?"

"You're not going to do anything that's against the rules, are you?" Peter inquired, looking worried.

"I wouldn't dream of it," replied Sirius, somewhat spoiling things by immediately continuing to say: "And I'm sure I haven't got the foggiest idea what you're referring to."

"Well, last time you guys went to the library - " Peter began.

"Nothing like that's going to happen now," Remus interrupted him hastily, before he could finish that sentence and give Sirius any ideas. "Trust me."

"Oh, _you_ , I trust completely," said Peter, a little dryly. "Sirius, on the other hand ... "

"What are you saying: that you think I can't even go to the library with Remus to get a few books?" Sirius demanded hotly. "That's a rotten thing to say to a friend, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and I humbly beg your forgiveness." Peter rolled his eyes at Remus, who grinned back. "Oh, and Remus, before I forget: someone sent you a bouquet of roses. Looks like Sirius might have a competitor."

Remus abruptly stopped grinning.

"Might be worthwhile to find out who it's from, eh?" Peter babbled on, happily oblivious to the drop in temperature in the room. "I mean, I'm sure Sirius is a good guy to hang out with if you want to get in trouble and stuck in detention every other day, but - "

"I'll kill him!" Sirius declared. "Or her," he added.

"Probably, it's just a prank," soothed Remus, glowering at Peter for not having learned by now to keep his mouth shut about certain matters in front of Sirius.

"Hex him so he doesn't care come within a hundred feet of you ever again, at the very least."

"Oh dear." Remus sighed.

"Or her."

"Sorry?" Peter offered.

"Bit too late, isn't it?" Remus told him, a little tartly.

"Well, at least the roses were sent anonymously," Peter said. "That's got to be a good thing, right?"

"Actually, that just means everybody's going to be a suspect. For the next two weeks - three, if I'm unlucky and forget I'm not supposed to talk to anybody except you and James."

Peter looked sympathetic and a little guilty, as well he should.


End file.
